Countdown to Baby
by hetalianGemini
Summary: New Years 2018


div class="userstuff module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; position: relative; width: 1088.63px; float: none; overflow-wrap: break-word; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" role="article"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"It was nothing new for him to be resting on the couch, especially as of late. Thing was, this version of resting made his back flare up, not to mention that the was now practically stranded in place. Hearing footsteps coming closer, he glanced up and over the back of the couch, huffing softly under his breath at the view of dark blonde horns that belonged to his boyfriend./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Welcome back to consciousness, elsker. Did you have a nice nap?" He flinched at yelling from down the hall, their roommates being the cause most likely. "Tom went to burn the tree since its been a few days since Christmas and wasn't careful with the lighter or the gasoline. So Matt's down the hall wrapping up second degree burns while Tom's cussing up a storm." He nodded, glad to be brought into the loop./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Help me up, your kid likes playing target practice with my organs." Pouting as Tord began laughing, he was glad to be helped up and down the hall to their bedroom and the master bathroom that was connected to it. Doing his business and cleaning himself up, he was pulled over to the bed moments after leaving the bathroom, practically being lifted and put down on top of the sheets./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Tord, what?" Feeling a finger press against his lips, there was a kiss placed on his forehead./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Edd, relax. I know you're not bedridden, but you've been exhausted lately and the baby being overdue isn't helpful. Don't try to say I'm wrong, you've been falling asleep in odd places for the past week. So stay here for at least a few hours and try getting some sleep where you won't ache so much. I'll grab you something to drink if you want." He nodded at the words, laying back against the pillows. He had his hands resting on top of his belly, unknowingly forming a heart with how they were placed. Watching as the other left the room, he tried to relax before Tord returned. Being handed a glass of water upon the dark blonde's return, he accepted and took a sip of the cool fluid./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Thank you. I just, I want this kid out of me! They're so heavy and it makes my body hurt when they move too much." Tord nodded at his words, and he watched as the other sat by his legs. He felt cool fingers running under his shirt and against the warm skin of his back. He sighed softly, placing the cup onto the bedside table as he felt kicks and punches trying to hit where the chilly hands were placed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Guess they don't like it when I try giving affection. They're just going to have to suck it up though." Laughing, he placed his warmer hands on top of the pair placed against his skin./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I don't think the baby likes how cold your hands are. But it feels nice." Taken by surprise at the other scooting closer so his legs were under his own, he melted at small kisses being pressed to his skin, the chilled fingers tracing along where their progeny had been forming for so long. With how they sat, his hips were overlapped onto Tord's, a heat coming to his face within moments./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Who knew that getting you into this position would make you so flustered." He couldn't help but pout, trying to pull his boyfriend closer to himself./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Shut up! I'd beat you if I wasn't so sleepy. Now get over here and cuddle with me." Tord laughed before moving from under him, being pulled into a warm /~~~~~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"It was a few more hours that he rested before waking up to strong kicks and what felt like a stomach ache. He found himself alone in the bed, and when glancing over to the clock, he sighed. It was nine at night and he was sure that the other's were resting or getting ready for bed. Turning on the surface of the bed, he moved carefully to stand. Getting out to the living room he was in for a surprise. The other three were sitting on the couch watching the telly, Tom holding a half empty bottle as Matt sat across his lap with a glass of milk in hand. Tord was sitting against the other armrest, remote in one hand and a teacup in the other./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""What's going on?" Watching as all three jumped at his voice, he couldn't help but laugh despite his confusion./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Edd! You scared us!" Matt pouted before mumbling something to Tom, who was still partly sober. Watching the other expecting couple interact, he didn't notice that Tord had moved to stand beside him until he felt an arm wrap around his waist./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Don't tell me you forgot what today was." Looking to his boyfriend still confused, he scrunched his nose as the other laughed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""It's New Years Eve, elsker. The only day a year where it's common norm to stay up after midnight and be as loud as you want." His eyes widened, mouth forming an round shape. He had completely forgotten about this./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I guess the days have just melded together. I didn't realize that it was today." He covered his mouth with both hands. Feeling lips pressed to his temple, he frowned./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Well do you feel like you can stay up with us?" Nodding quickly, he was not going to miss this tradition./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I'm going to grab something to drink. Yell if you need me to grab something from the kitchen." Watching the other three nod, he made his way to the kitchen and grabbing a glass of water from the tap. It was a big shock to him when he heard a yell from the other room to grab a few towels. It was no wonder when he moved back into the living room, the telly being drowned out as the other three were on the floor, the front of Tom's crotch soaked and Matt's face pale./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Thank you for getting the towels, can you try calming Matt down while Tom grabs things?" Nodding, he took Tom's place kneeling behind the ginger, watching as his boyfriend made quick work of the sweatpants that had a soaked crotch. So that's what he missed. Giving Tom the spot back when the other returned, he moved to kneel beside his partner, watching at a partial distance as his friend took breaths that he was late in taking himself./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Just breathe Matt. You're almost ready to go. Evig min can you tell me where the heat pads are?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Linen closet and on the second shelf from the bottom." Watching as the other nodded, Tord left the room as himself and Tom helped move Matt so the ginger was leaning against the front of the couch. Slipping a towel under his friend, he stayed in place for a few moments before using Tom's shoulder as leverage to stand. Going to start soaking the stained clothes, he watched as Tord ran back to the living room holding the electric blanket./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"It wasn't long before the three of them were encouraging Matt to push, the telly still on as background noise. The light dusting of freckles stood out as the skin it was spattered against turned a deep shade of pink. He held the towel, waiting for his boyfriend to catch their friends' child so he could clean them up. He could see as pale skin was stretched around the head, shoulders giving the young adult no break from his labor. Being handed the messy child, he could feel his own little hidden life begin kicking. Dressing the first little girl, he was quick to hand her to her mum before cleaning her twin sister and doing the same. The group of them cleaned up quickly as the clock hit eleven./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"The now six of them were piled back onto the couch, waiting for the moment the clock struck midnight. He was sitting in Tord's lap, head resting against the other's chest. Matt was holding both of his daughters, sitting in Tom's lap once again on the other side of the couch. He held his cup of water, taking the last sip from the glass. Feeling hands press against his back lightly, he was assisted with standing up before watching Tord take all empty containers to the kitchen./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""We might head to our room to celebrate, the girls are asleep and I'm exhausted." Nodding as Matt yawned, he bid both a happy new year as the small family of four left the room./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Where'd they go? It's only quarter till the new year." Hearing the accented voice, he couldn't help but smile as he felt hands wrap around his waist loosely from behind./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""They went to their room to celebrate, Matt is exhausted and their daughters were asleep." Feeling the set of cold hands run over his stomach, he rested his head back against Tord's shoulder./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""You're jealous of Matt aren't you." Taken aback by the question, he turned his head to look at his partner./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""What are you talking about?" Being turned, his hazel eyes hit silver, the words from the electric box being lightly ignored for the moment./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""You were expecting to have the baby first. I'm sorry our kid is patient. We were supposed to ring in the new year with a new member of the family." Shaking his head, he sighed softly as he pulled the other into a hug./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Yeah, let's blame the baby coming late on you. And anyway, I guess I'm just a little jealous of Matt, but as long as ours is healthy and safe I'll be fine when they come out. What does it really matter if we start the next year with a crying baby. I mean, they're here technically, just haven't come out yet. Just like Christmas; the baby is here, just not in our arms." Watching the other nod, he heard the countdown begin, his arms wrapping around Tord's shoulders as the other's arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Hearing the count from ten start, the two of them swapped on each other number, the moment the final number left his lips they were covered by another pair./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Happy New Year, Edd." Smiling as they parted from the kiss, he nearly pulled the other back into the action./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Same to you, Tord." Feeling the soft lips press to his, he tried to focus on the motions and his heartbeat but found it nearly impossible. Especially with what happened at the stroke of midnight. Apparently those weren't just cramps. His hands traced down Tord's arms as they ended the kiss, his breath panting and uneven for no less than three reasons./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Didn't know our second kiss of the new year would take your breath away." Tord's smirk was quick to disappear as he made no move to smile, too focused on the pain surrounding his pelvis./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""You can't take all the credit now. Especially since we're about to be parents." Taking a few slower, deeper breaths he moved one hand to press against his soon to be empty abdomen./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Is-is the baby really coming? Right now?" Nodding, he felt arms wrap around his shoulders keeping him on his feet. He was being led to their bedroom as quickly as he could move./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""My water broke as the new year came. Guess he or she didn't like the thought of being in an almost over year." Watching Tord nod, he watched as his pants were removed and thrown into the wash with his boxers, his thighs being wiped off with a towel. His body was already working on moving his child free, the pressure moving quickly. He felt Tord's hands run circles against his hips, a groan leaving him as the head slipped through before getting stuck at his pelvis. He couldn't help as he gasped a few times at the pressure that was making attempts to spread his hips and opening./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Evig min breathe. Tell me what's wrong." He panted softly as he struggled to match his boyfriend's breathing, hissing softly as he felt the head trying to move further down but still stuck in place./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""The head. It's stuck!" Groaning as a few overlapped contractions ran through his body, he clutched two handfuls of their bedsheets. God it hurt./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Alright just breathe and try to relax. I'll try to help but it might hurt. If it gets to be too much tell me and I'll take you to the hospital." Nodding, he laid back more and shut his eyes, trying to relax his body. He could feel the cold hands moving up his thighs to get him used to the temperature before they moved to his hip area. The outside pressure against the obstruction their child made in his body had him both sighing and groaning at the same time. His boyfriend's chilled hands were rubbing the bump in his skin carefully, but it still hurt as it was pressed more towards his opening. He tried to keep his calm, but it wasn't looking like their child would be very helpful with getting out of his body./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""T-Tord! It's not working. H-help me stand?" Crying out in pain, he felt tears well up in his eyes. His speech must've startled Tord, because it led to two things, his boyfriend jolting before moving to stand, but not before a rough pressure was pressed against the head, it shifting down a little more. He was pulled up from the fabric he was laying against and into a standing position, both of his arms coming around Tord's shoulders in a way to keep himself standing. His breathing was erratic, legs spread and all his weight against the other./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Is the baby moving now?" Nodding, he felt the weight shift down a bit more as he calmed his breathing. Feeling his arms being moved, he glanced to the other as he felt his grounding force move./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""What? Nnngh…" Feeling a hand against his back, he missed the next prompt, groaning softly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Shh don't worry. I'm just moving so you can lean back against me. Do you want to kneel or squat?" Nodding silently, he heard as a towel was placed on the floor before he was helped to kneel on the softer fabric. Leaning back against Tord's chest, he pulled on a free hand to hold as he pushed hard. The head moved into a full crown finally, his legs and thighs spread wide to allow the body to slip out easier. Chilled hands helped with the burn, himself sighing softly after each attempt he made at shoving the head out./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"The head came out in ten pushes, it taking only three more to move the shoulders into position to come out. He was out of breath and panting before the shoulders even started turning. It was the soft gasp from under him that made his eyes widen, soft whimpers hitting his ears and making the tears spill. They had that to wait for, he was going to get their child out within the hour. Pushing when he felt the shoulders start peeking through, he tried to keep his breathing even as one slipped out before the other, the small body falling into Tord's hands after only a few more times./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""You did it, he's out elsker." Feeling the sobbing mess of their child being held against his chest, he carefully wrapped his arms around his son's form. The little boy began calming down as he traced his fingers of on hand against the fluid covered back. He had an easier time catching his breath this time, glancing to the alarm clock before using his hand to wipe away fluid. He was cleaned up with their son, falling asleep with the baby boy on his stomach and arms wrapped around his waist loosely./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"December thirty-first, ten forty-five at night, Catherine Patrycia Riken was born, her twin sister Hannah Emilia Riken born three minutes later to parents Thomas Riken and Matthew Harrison. January first, three ten in the morning, Oliver Mason Larsin was born to parents Tord Larsin and Edward Gold./p  
/div  
div class="chapter preface group" style="border-width: 1px 0px 0px; border-image: initial; outline: #111111; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; background: #333333; color: #eeeeee; box-shadow: none; float: none; border-color: initial #222222 #222222 #222222; border-style: solid initial initial initial;"  
div id="chapter_33_endnotes" class="end notes module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0.643em; position: relative; width: auto; float: none; clear: right; min-height: 5em;" role="complementary"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px auto 1.286em; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"2698 words/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"FUCKING FINALLY. I stayed up to finish this and yeah yeah. Happy New Year hope 2019 is 4000x better than 2018./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Finished 1:09 am on December 30th. Now to pass out and get started on next year's stuff./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"~Edd/p  
/div  
/div 


End file.
